Conventional massaging and scrubbing devices generally include a long handle or an elongated strip of cloth having a brush, scrubbing pad, smooth spherical surface or other similar device attached thereto. While these devices generally permit a user to reach various portions of the user's torso, these devices require a certain amount of physical dexterity to use them. For example, the user may be required to hold the device close to the user's torso, forcing the cloth strip to conform to the shape of the area of the torso being cleansed or massaged, and simultaneously move the massaging or scrubbing device back and forth across the torso. Persons having limited mobility in the arms and shoulders may be incapable of this type of manipulation.
Additionally, cloth covered devices may retain moisture, and thus require more frequent cleaning to help prevent the build-up of mildew or odor causing bacteria on the device.
Consequently, there is a need for a massaging and scrubbing device constructed of a material having a preformed configuration and a resiliency to facilitate use by persons having limited mobility and strength in the arms, hands or shoulders. Additionally, there is a need for a massaging and scrubbing device that is substantially constructed of a water impervious material, which may help to reduce the amount of maintenance necessary to prevent the build-up of mildew or malodorous bacteria on the device due to moisture retention.